Guapos Se pueden ir al Diablo
by twilighter16-sol
Summary: Soy Isabella Swan, vivi en el hogar de Forks hasta hoy, como cumplo 18 años me mandaron con los Cullen unos señores adinerados. Allí mi vida se llena de aventuras, experiencias y termino enamorandome de un idiota. Prologo completo adentro. Esta historia le pertenece a Andy Swan.
1. Prologó

Prologo:

Soy Isabella Swan, así me pusieron en el hogar de menores de Forks Donde crecí, hoy estoy de cumpleaños, lamentablemente cumplo 18 y debo dejar el hogar, hice una sola amiga ella se llama Angela, también vivía conmigo en el Hogar.

Como les contaba cumplí 18 años y para no quedar en la calle me mandaron a la casa de unos Señores adinerados los Cullen, y bueno ahí es donde comenzaría una parte entretenida de mi vida, llena de juegos, travesuras, amistades, enemigos, y por sobretodo lleno de Guapitos Idiotas.

Me enamoro, pero de un Idiota, conozco a un chico pero no puedo amarlo, mi vida está llena de sorpresas y es así como comienza.


	2. Capitulo 1: Los Cullen

Cap.1: Los Cullen

POR BELLA.

Hoy cumplía 18 años, por lo que tenía que irme de mi única casa, mi hogar, estaba muy triste, los extrañaría a todos y aparte de eso, tenía que ir a trabajar a una casa donde no conocía a nadie.

La directora de la casa hogar me llevo a las casa de los Cullen, me baje del vehículo y ahí estaban los Señores de la casa, Carlisle y Esme.

Carlisle: Hola, buenos días, yo soy Carlisle Cullen y ella mi esposa Esme Cullen –me extendió su mano y yo hice lo mismo.

Esme: Bienvenida, mi niña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Yo: Isabella Swan, pero dígame Bella.

Esme: Ok, Bella.

Los señores de la casa habían sido muy amables, al menos había comenzado bien. Me mostraron la habitación donde dormiría y me dijeron que habían 2 niñas más y un chofer.

Entre a la habitación y ahí estaban Rosalie y Jessica, Rose era muy simpática, nos hicimos amigas de inmediato, pero Jessica, era muy pesada.

Rose: Hola Bella, bienvenida, espero que te sientas cómoda –me miro y luego me dio un abrazo.

Yo: Hola, gracias, espero lo mismo –le correspondí el abrazo.

Los señores de la casa me ordenaron limpiar las habitaciones, así que me puse ropa cómoda y comencé por una habitación donde estaba todo tirado, ropa por todos lados, supe que era un chico por que habían bóxer en el suelo, que asco pensaba, en eso estoy terminando de hacer la cama y entra alguien no sabía quién era.

Yo: Señora Esme deme 5 minutos y termino la habitación para ayudar en la cocina.

Voz: ¿y tu quien eres preciosa? –me corrió un frio por la espalda y me voltee.

Yo: ¿disculpe? –lo mire algo confusa.

Voz: me presento, soy Edward, el hijo mayor de los Cullen.

Yo: soy Bella Swan y soy la nueva Mucama de la casa.

Edward: pero que linda –susurro.

Yo: con su permiso, me retiro –era muy guapo para ser verdad.

Termine mis deberes y ayude en la cocina en eso llego el chofer Jasper.

Jasper: Hola, soy Jasper el chofer de la casa ¿y tú?

Yo: Hola, soy Bella Swan la nueva mucama –sonreímos.

Rose: ya la conociste Jasper, Bella es muy Simpática.

Jasper: si, ya me callo bien, escuchen, como hoy es viernes y los señores de la casa nos dan el fin de semana libre, ¿Qué les parece si salimos a bailar?

Rose: ¡Oh! Excelente idea Jasper.

Yo: me temo que yo no iré, porque no sé bailar.

Rose: ¡Vamos Bella! No te desanimes.

Jasper: Vamos, por ultimo te quedas sentada.

Yo: ok, vamos.


	3. Capitulo 2: Noche de fiesta

Cap.2: Noche de fiesta.

POR BELLA.

Con Rose nos estábamos arreglando para ir a bailar a una discoteca cercana a la casa de los Cullen, bueno en realidad en Forks todo era cercano a todo.

Rose: estoy segura que hoy encuentras a Alguien –no sabía que responderle, ya que como venía de un hogar, yo solo jugaba y no salía, menos a bailar, le ayudaba a las Profesoras del hogar con los demás pequeños.

Yo: Rose… no lo creo –Rose solo me miro y guardo silencio, en eso tocaron la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Rose: pase –abrieron la puerta.

Jasper: Chicas, ya les avise a los señores de la casa y están en completo acuerdo, solo dijeron que no hiciéramos mucho ruido al llegar.

Rose: la vamos a pasar genial –Jasper la Abrazo y nos fuimos a la Disco.

Entramos a la Disco y me llamo la atención unos muchachos que estaban sentados en la barra, uno grandulón de pelo Negro y otro de pelo Cobrizo, obviamente estaban acompañados de unas chicas rubias, pero yo no le di mayor importancia.

Rose me saco a bailar, ya que Jasper se había ido a tomar una cerveza.

Rose: Vamos, venga Bella, no te hará mal mover un poco el cuerpo, esto de rejuvenece –la mire y asentí, fui a bailar como me lo pidió.

Yo: ok, pero no se mucho de pasos.

Rose: Ok, no te preocupes.

Estábamos en eso, cuando aquellos chicos que me llamaron la atención, aparecieron detrás de nosotras.

Edward: Hola, soy Edward, Yo a ti te conozco –Solo lo mire, no le dije nada –Me permitirías el Honor de Concederme esta pieza.

Yo: no es por ser mala, pero no se bailar –lo mire con cara tierna.

Edward: Pues te puedo enseñar –me miro y se acerco.

Yo: Ok, enséñame –Tomo mi mano derecha y rodeo su brazo en mi cintura, bailamos prácticamente toda la noche.

POR ROSE.

Jasper se había ido a tomar una cerveza y yo en verdad quería bailar.

Rose: Vamos, venga Bella, no te hará mal mover un poco el cuerpo, esto de rejuvenece –Me miro.

Yo: ok, pero no se mucho de pasos.

Rose: Ok, no te preocupes.

Estábamos disfrutando, cuando se acercaron unos chicos, a los cuales yo había visto sentados en la barra, con 2 rubias. El de cabello oscuro, me dejo en shock, todo de él era perfecto.

Emmett: Hola Hermosa, ¿Quieres bailar?

Yo: si, ¿por que no?

Emmett: Ok, vamos –me miro, me tomo fuerte y comenzamos a bailar.

Estuvimos así toda la noche la pasamos realmente bien, Jasper se perdió, no sabemos que le paso, solo sabemos que estuvo con una chica, si me preguntan ¿Quién es? No tengo ni la mas remota idea.

Con Bella no podíamos creer lo que había pasado, pero estábamos muy contentas, por lo bien que la habíamos pasado, ahora era hora de dormir ya que mañana teníamos cosas que hacer.


	4. Capitulo 3: Reencuentro

Cap.3: Reencuentro.

POR BELLA.

Comenzó a sonar el despertador, eran las 6 de la mañana y en verdad estaba cansada pero tenía que ayudar, ese era mi trabajo.

Yo: Rose, Rose, despierta, nos tenemos que levantar –la moví un poco, para que despertara.

Rose: No, bella un ratito más, por favor –en verdad me daba risa, teníamos que preparar el desayuno, era día lunes y los señores tenían que trabajar.

Yo: Ok, yo iré a preparar el desayuno, si la señora pregunta diré que no te sientes muy bien, pero levántate a las 8, por favor.

Rose: Si Bella, muchas gracias.

Salí de nuestra habitación, me dirigí a la cocina y comencé a preparar el desayuno. La mesa estaba lista, en realidad estaba todo listo, y comenzaron a bajar los señores de la casa.

Carlisle: Buenos días Bella –me miro e hizo un gesto amable.

Yo: Bueno días señor, ¿quiere un poco de café? – El asintió.

Esme: Bueno días y ¿Rose, porque no está aquí ayudando?

Yo: Buenos días señora, disculpe a Rose, no se ha sentido muy bien, pero se repondrá.

Esme: Ok

Estaba terminando de servirle el desayuno a las señora Cullen cuando comienzan a bajar los hermanos Cullen, Alice y Edward.

Alice: Buenos días familia. Isabella, quiero café ahora –esa niñita sí que me caía mal, al parecer se olvidaron de enseñarle bueno modales.

Yo: claro, como no señorita Alice.

Edward: Bueno días familia, Buenos di… –me miro fijamente, no podía creerlo.

Ese día que llegue a la casa de los señores Cullen, conocí a Edward, pero jamás lo mire a los ojos, y el día del rodeo conocí a otro chico o al menos eso pensé.

Con la impresión bote la bandeja con 1 taza, y se quebró, por Dios, no podía creerlo… era él, el chico con el cual baile toda la noche.

Esme: Bella, ¿Qué paso?

Carlisle: ¿Estás bien?, estas algo pálida.

Yo: Si, estoy…

POR EDWARD.

Había conocido a una chica muy linda, en la disco de Forks, nunca la había visto menos por estos lados, en fin, me cautivo, su mirada, su pelo y por sobre todo su inocencia.

Me estaba alistando para bajar a tomar desayuno con mis padres, ya que debía irme a la constructora, en la que trabajaba, soy Arquitecto, en eso tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

Yo: ¡pase!

Alice: ¡Hey! Ya vamos, papá y mamá nos esperan.

Yo: ok, ya vamos, estoy listo.

Levanto la mirada para saludar a mi familia y allí estaba ella, la chica con la cual baile toda la noche. Con la impresión quede duro y como una estatua. A ella con la impresión se le cayó la bandeja con una taza.

Esme: Bella, ¿Qué paso?

Carlisle: ¿Estás bien?, estas algo pálida.

Yo: Si, estoy… – no alcanzo a terminar cuando, cayó desmayada en los brazos de mi padre.

Esme: ¿Qué le sucede Carlisle?

Carlisle: Creo que sufre de la presión.

Alice: pues yo creo que va a sufrir de la presión por 9 meses –a veces esta enana era realmente pesada.

Yo: podrías dejar de decir estupideces.

Alice: ok, desde ¿cuando la defiendes?

Yo: padre, ¿cómo esta?

Carlisle: creo que se pondrá bien, ¿Por qué no la subes a su habitación? Es que yo estoy algo atrasado.

Esme: si hijo, súbela a su habitación y Alice no quiero que vuelvas a insinuar una cosa así –la fulmino con la mirada.

Alice: ok, saben que, mejor me voy al instituto, le diré a Jasper que me lleve.

Esme: es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Que te vaya bien.

Chicas, esta historia, no me pertenece le pertenece a Andy Swan 3 Saludos Flor

¿Rewiews?


End file.
